Antes de un volverte a ver, hay un adios
by clea everlasting
Summary: Creo que el titulo lo resume bien, asi que descubirr de que va con su lectura Loki x Mayura Acabado


Siento que quizás guardas mucho más de lo que creo, se que no hay cosa imposible estando a tu lado, miles de hechos han aparecido como cortinas nubladas, y en mi corazón una extraña sensación crecio sin darme cuenta Pero como lo imposible no parece estar de mi parte en mi propia vida..mi corazon salio dañado, sin tus explicaciones y con tus engaños cautelosos. Quise marcharme pensando que todo cambiaria olvidandote, pero no hay solucion para ello, y mira que lo he intentado, pero tu me hiriste el corazon y sin darme cuenta yo llore. En mil pedazos mi corazón se derrumbo. Y ya no puedo construir sobre algo que esta en pedazos, no hay forma de arreglar mi pasado que me persigue en mi corazón. Ya ves que sigo aquí pensando en ti cuando tu nunca me has tenido tanto en mente. Volvere a irme y sin decirte adios quizas huya, pensando que todavía puede ocurrir el olvidarte, y se que es un error pensar que pueda hacerlo pero necesito tener la esperanza de que pueda. No puedo decirte a ti para que tu me entiendas. No puedo dar lo que nunca debio nacer en mi. Y aunque ayer yo estube a tu lado ahora debo marchar y alejarme antes de que me unda en las entrañas del infierno. Cierro los ojos y se que algún dia volveré, con lágrimas en los ojos asi regrese y abrazandote con mi alma te arrope de la fria lluvia que caia por tu cuerpo. Tus ojos frios miraban con dolor y solo de tu boca salio un por qué. Yo no sabia como podia responder tantas cosas que se resumian por amor. Solo pude responder "por intentar lo imposible" Vi la pregunta en esos hermosos ojos que tanto habia deseado volver a ver..no sabiendo a que me referia en verdad. Después tu voz temblo sobre mi oido " no pude encontrarte, huiste de mi..por qué..por que te alejaste de mi" y yo con sinceridad mirándole a los ojos cesados de lágrimas conteste: " Por un error que nunca debió crecer en mi..pero yo..no he podido acabar con él..Loki ( dije empezando a llorar).."

Loki: Mayura..

Mayura: pero he aceptado que..yo..me conformo con estar a tu lado..aunque no pueda ser yo..estaré a tu lado.

Entonces me di cuenta del por que se habia marchado sin decirme ni un adios o un por que..Ella se habia convertido en una mujer y yo para ella habia dejado de ser un niño..A mi lado, ella solo quería eso ahora...Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa sintiendo como mi corazón se inundaba de una sensación calida y de esperanza.

Loki: Mayura por favor, no te alejas nunca más de mi..

Cogiendo mi rostro Loki me dijo esas palabras que llenaron mi corazon.

Los siguientes dias fueron un tanto extraños y alegres, parecia que todo era como antes pero era aun mejor, nosotros compartiamos tanto, no solo en palabras.

Y es que con mi distancia yo creci, el crecio y al fin podia ver su corazón, dejando de ser frío, dejando de ocultarse en sus gestos o palabras..pero a mi, aún me dolia estar a su lado aunque ya habia comprendido que el dolor de no estarlo era aun mas grande, mas doloroso y sobre todo, mas solitario.

Y entonces ella aparecio de nuevo ante mí. Cuando ya pensaba que por primera vez, algo me era imposible, a mi, un Dios, ella estaba delante de mi. No supe que decir en un instante que pareció eterno, pero entonces una pregunta salio de mis labios temblorosos " Por qué? " Esa pregunta habia rondado mi cabeza en su ausencia, y por muchas vueltas que le daba, no encontraba respuesta alguna. No imaginaba que me daria esa respuesta, aún no comprendia, pero creo que..a ella..le pasa como a mi. Aunque no soy capáz de preguntarle y asi saberlo de una buena vez...porque..yo..no quiero que se marche de nuevo.

Algo crecio en mi poco a poco y yo intentaba ocultarlo, pero cuando ella dejo de aparecer en mi oficina..cuando me di cuenta que se habia ido, cuando comprendi que quizás no volvería..yo, sali a buscarla pero, no la encontraba entonces, me di cuenta que quizás no la veria de nuevo, aquella sonrisa, aquellas suplicas para estar a mi lado...me di cuenta de que ya no podia negarlo..que en mi habia crecido una sensación que ya no era capáz de esconder..que necesitaba tenerla a mi lado..ella era quien me habia hecho cambiar y ahora mi guia en la oscuridad se habia apagado ¿ como iba a ver por donde ir? Mis dias se volvieron tristes sin ti, la monotonia se habia apoderado de mi vida..Pero entonces pude ver de nuevo tu sonrisa, entonces pude volver a sentirte a mi lado, como antes, entonces de nuevo vi el camino.

Creo que en el transcurrir del tiempo, el daño, el dolor, que yo misma me he causado, me ha hecho madurar y comprender. Mis lágrimas que no cesaban al pasar de los dias, mi dolor que se agarraba en mi pecho, siempre constante. Quise esconderme de algo que no dejaba de perseguirme..pero, como esconderme si está dentro de mi. No pude hacer nada y ese sentimiento de impotencia todavía me hundia mas. Ahora, a pesar de parecer abri mi corazón, siento que hay algo ahí, que siempre está presente y no me deja como quisiera ser aún más sincera, poder expresarme de verdad.

Yo, siempre pensé que podria con todo, yo, el gran striker, el dios que conseguia engañar a cualquiera de Asgard, que incluso Odin no logró parar aun con sus muchos intentos. Pero que sin embargo, no pudo con una simple muchacha. Me daba miedo reconocer que habia cambiado tanto que me habia hecho dependiente de la vida que ahora llevaba, esta vida en la que su sonrisa , que cálida hacia en mi, me era necesaria. Con ella las cosas se volvían inesperadas y con ímpetu. Cuando desaparecio de mi alrededor, me senti confundido, no comprendia el por que, ni como yo, no podia encontrarla. Mi pequeña sonrisa que entonces empezaba a salir, se desvanecio de mi rostro como un fantasma. Yamino se preocupo por mi, viendo mi tristeza. Y es que, en el fondo, me sentia traicionado. Ni si quiera un Adios me dijo, solo desaparecio, no me dio oportunidad a evitarlo, a convencerla, yo sin darme cuenta la perdi. Ahora comprendo cuando yo para ella desapareci.

Mis dias eran tan tristes y monótonos. Mi corazón sintió tanto dolor, un dolor tan inmenso y...aunque no queria encontrar su explicación. La busque por todos los lugares en los que pense que pudo estar, en todos los lugares donde se pudo alojar y le pregunte a todos los que la conocían o la habian podido ver...pero todo era inútil y la desesperación crecio en mi. Llegue a pensar que Odin o un mortal la habian alejado de mi...pero su padre viendo mi desesperación al preguntarle una y otra vez, me dijo que ella se habia ido de repente pero que habia recibido una llamada hace tan solo un momento, que ella estaria bien. Entonces me senti peor, ella se habia ido, se habia alejado de mi por voluntad..Dias después en mi mansión, llamaron por telefono, yo ya no me interesaba por ningun caso y nunca respondia a las llamadas, Yamino, lo cogio y me sorprendi al escuchar de su boca un nombre con tono algo extraño y sorprendido: " Mayurasan?" Entonces acudi rápidamente al telefono que hasta Yamino se sorprendio de mi rapidez.

Loki: Mayura? Mayura!

El silencio al otro lado del teléfono era casi total, a no ser por unos pequeños sollozos que parecian oirse, entonces una débil voz y temblorosa, se escucho:

Mayura: LokiKun..lo siento

Me quede de piedra, ella parecia tan triste y sin duda sus lagrimas bañaban su rostro, su voz quebrada la delataba, pero cuando fui a hablar ella ya habia colgado. Mi rabia al golpear con mi puño el mueble donde teniamos el teléfono, era una forma de sacar a fuera este dolor que se atenía a mi pecho.

Los días pasaban y yo aún me encontraba peor, no podia olvidarla...eso, era imposible

La lluvia caia por mi pelo y se agarraba a mi cuerpo, y a mi, me daba igual, nada me importaba en ese momento, me sentia solo, vacio, y de pronto, aparece delante de mi, pense que era un espejismo o un sueño...pero era real, ella estaba delante de mi. Senti sus brazos repentinos el rodearme.

Ahora, puedo volver a sonreir, puedo volver a vivir. Hoy, te volveré a ver y es que necesito verte todos los dias, sintiendo que evito el que te escapes.

Eh? Siento unas manos que tapan mi vision, pero esa suave piel, sin duda es ella, sonriendo digo su nombre

Mayura: eres un buen detective sin duda, como sabias que era yo?

Loki: porque...se cuando estas a mi lado...armas mucho jaleo ( dije sonriendo)

A veces la arastraba tomando su mano, necesitaba sentirla, sentir que no era un espejismo, sentir que la tenia.

Quedaba con él y para mi era el salir del sol, que daba calor a este frio corazon, que con la lejania se habia vuelto tan frio y triste. A pesar de aún dolerme el saber lo que habia surgido en mi, sin poder evitar ni tener, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba sentir que estaba a su lado, solo eso deseaba, ya más con eso me conformaba

Pasee con el por el parque unos dias después, ya que el primero a penas salimos del silencio...supongo, que no sabiamos como empezar...pero al dia siguiente, el empezo a hablarme con normalidad..aun algo habia distinto en él, o seria que el tiempo me hizo verlo de ese modo? El sonreia como nunca lo habia visto, y me hablaba de una forma un poco diferente a como antes lo hacia, sin duda el tiempo y la distancia que habiamos pasado lejos el uno del otro, se notaba. Sentados en un banco del parque, el se levanto y me dijo que no me moviera, que enseguida estaria conmigo, al poco aparecio con dos helados, uno para mi.

El primer dia fue bastante duro, apenas conversamos o le pregunte, y tenia miles de dudas asolando en mi cabeza, como donde habia estado y que habia estado haciendo..pero no salian palabras de mi, quizas fuese el miedo. Pero esa misma noche, comprendi que debia cambiar o ella se marcharia, debia conseguir atarla a mi lado..ahora que habia comprendido cuan importante era ella para mi...Consegui hablarle con normalidad aunque el tiempo se notaba en ambos. Ella llego tapándome los ojos ese dia, en el que mi sonrisa crecio al sentir su tacto con el mio. Después nos sentamos en un banco, vi un puesto de helados, y quise comportarme como un hombre, comprarle algo, cosa que pocas veces hice si es que lo hice alguna vez. Su sonrisa, no hay nada que pague eso. Su hermosa sonrisa..

Me senti tan feliz cuando el aparecio con aquel helado, senti que no habia diferencia entre el y yo, a pesar de notarse en apariencia la edad..pero el me hacia feliz, solo él...a pesar de querer evitarlo, de querer huir, de querer olvidarlo...el era la unica persona que habia llegado a mi corazon..Lokikun... Aunque sienta dolor dentro de mi, yo he elegido vivir mi vida a tu lado, mientras tu me lo permitas yo seguire a tu vera, escuchando tus palabras, escapando de tus consejos..pero clavado en el alma.

Sigo vivo a pesar de la muerte que me diste con tu marcha, donde el sol dejo de calentar y el frio cubria mi ser de tristeza y soledad, ahora donde tu cálida sonrisa es mi sol al despertar. No escapes de mi compañía, no huyas de mis dias. dejame tomar tu mano para saber que estas ahí, que no es un cruel sueño, que no eres un espejismo de sed por ti.

Estos nuevos dias que tu me regalas, he comprendido que este sentimiento tan profundo no entiende de tiempo, no entiende de preguntas. Todo empezo con tu extrañar, porque me di cuenta de que faltaba tu sonrisa, que el tiempo que pasamos juntos se quedo pequeño para un tiempo eterno.

Recuerdo aquellos dias en los que tu me faltabas, recuerdo la lejania, el frio, la soledad, cosas que contigo habia empezado a olvidar. No habia reloj para el señalar de las horas. Siento que te llevaste mi alma, eso senti, un eterno invierno, un eterno sueño. Necesito sentir que hay razon para que yo exista, que mis dias te son necesarios como los tuyos para mi. Desde aquel dia en que entraste en mi vida y te adentraste en mi corazon, con palabras dulces que lo llenaron sin que yo me percatase. Con tus sonrisas que iluminaron los rincones de soledad que yo tenia, pero que tu te llevaste, dejándome en penumbras.

Aquellos dias, en que yo desesperado te buscaba sin hallarte, aquellas semanas en las que yo no pude más que recordarte, este año y medio en el que tu te me escapaste.

Ahora no me atrevo a dormir, pensando que todo fue un sueño, en el que tu no estes cuando despierte, en el que tu ya no estes a mi lado.

Amame, aunque no pueda demostrarte que te correspondo. No tengo miedo solo más que si tu te vas. No hay explicación para que algo asi surgiera en mi. Como yo quisiera tomarte entre mis brazos, abrazandote con mi calor, protegerte de todo lo que te rodee. Solo amame en este momento. Solo por una vez. Yo desearia correr a ti, decirte que te amo y te necesito, que para mi dejaste de ser un niño.

Entre tus brazos que arropan mi ser y el alma que guarda mis recuerdos.

Los dias pasan y yo aun más te necesito. He tomado tu mano,

Y te llevo como si no fuese yo el aparente niño, pero es que quiero guiarte, no quiero que sueltes mi mano, no quiero que tomes otro camino sino nada más que el mio.

He visto tu espléndida sonrisa, y he sentido como mi corazon empezaba a latir con fuerza. El tiempo ha pasado, lo se. Y ha sido gracias a el que yo comprendi lo importante realmente que eres para mi, que me di cuenta de mi necesidad.

Siento como Lokikun tira de mi, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviese en ocasiones, en esas ocasiones que estoy con él, en que nada nos rodea y solo somos los dos. Como si siguiésemos una linea que nunca acaba. Como si el tiempo ya no importara..y temo que suelte mi mano...temo perderme si no voy con el...pero como puedo yo decirle?

Quisiera poder decirle a ella que no vuelva a alejarse de mi, que me hace falta, que para mi es más importante de lo que ella cree..pero como arriesgarme a perderla!..mejor guardarlo en las sombras, ocultada la sensación en la oscuridad, donde solo yo puedo conocer. Intento que no se de cuenta pero a la vez quiero que se de cuenta...a veces necesitaria gritárselo, gritarle que yo..que yo..no soy un niño y que la necesito como un hombre, más que como una amiga. Pero me doy cuenta de que aparento ser un niño...y aunque ella me dio a entender lo que yo le importaba..si no fuese asi..yo.. Aún llevo en el bolsillo esa pulsera que tanto le gusto a ella el otro dia..hace dos dias que la llevo y no me he atrevido a darsela..recuerdo la cara que puso al verla, cuanto le gustaba...al momento fui corriendo a comprarla...pero ahora...no me atrevo a darsela.

No puedo evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando, de reojo o fijamente. Vamos andando uno al lado del otro ahora, y aun asi, nuestros manos aun sueltas se rozan al andar, como si no quisiésemos perder el contacto.

Siento como se rozan nuestras manos. Y como ella me mira como yo a ella, encontrando su mirada en ocasiones...Ese lugar parece perfecto...aquella fuente es realmente bella y no hay nadie a su alrededor, le preguntare si podemos sentarnos alli un momento

Me resulto extraña la petición de Loki, pero acepté encantada..mientras esté a su lado nada más importa.

Estoy nervioso y no se que decir. Me alzo de valor, le digo que si recuerda lo que ella me dijo cuando nos encontramos después de tanto tiempo, que ella me dijo que no habia podido olvidarme, yo le digo que yo tampoco. Sacó una caja y se la doy, en ella está la pulsera.

Loki parece nervioso, pero me ha recordado lo que yo le dije, ahora comprendo sus nervios, el tb me ha dicho lo mismo y me ha dado una caja. Consigo abrirla y veo aquella pulsera que tanto deseaba.

Ella se ve radiante con aquel rostro iluminado, se que le ha gustado. Y le pregunto si puedo ser yo quien se la ponga, y asi lo hago, con cuidado. Realmente parece hecha para ella. Me pregunta el por que de este regalo, y yo le digo que quiero darle todo lo que le haga feliz, que me gusta verla sonreir. Ella me sonrie algo sonrojada. Y me dice que ella es feliz conmigo, sin tener que regalarle algo. Pero yo le digo que quiero darselo todo.

Lokikun, actua como si el..entendiese todo..y como si pudiese regalarme el mundo, y eso me hace feliz..quisiera que pudiera darme aquello que más deseo..pero cómo es eso posible?

Mayura...yo...yo tampoco puedo ocultar lo que siento..y me conformo con estar contigo..porque no quiero perderte de nuevo..asi que yo no diré nada..lo guardaré si tu lo quieres..pero sigamos asi entonces..sin separarnos.. Le digo tras no poder evitar confesar mis sentimientos. Ahora entiendo sus palabras perfectamente...esas palabras que ella me dijo de otro modo

Lokikun...el me ha dicho que siente mas de lo que expresa..el tiene miedo de que me vaya de nuevo y por eso guardara esos sentimientos..pero esos sentimientos...son como los mios? Puede ser que.. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, consigo hablar, con mis nervios en la garganta. Le digo que...aunque parezca un crio, que aunque este mal..yo no lo veo como un niño..y eso fue el por que me fui, queriendo huir de algo que pense no estaba bien, pero de lo que no he podido huir..porque es más profundo mi sentimiento por el que lo demás...que yo comprendi que era más importante para mi que lo que pensaba, que no era un amigo, o un hermano tal como lo veia, era más, mucho más.

Entonces la miré, ella me decia que me queria, aunque no le salia esa palabra...ella me lo decia, sentia en cada palabra como deseaba decirlo, como sentia eso en cada frase, en cada letra. Y yo queria que ella lo dijese, por una vez, queria oirlo de sus labios, por una vez queria dejar todo lo demás a un lado. Y queria decirle yo tambien te amo..pero tenia miedo, yo el que nunca aparentó tenerlo, sentia que el mundo temblaba bajo mi y me hacia temblar con él.

Loki kun yo..yo..quisiera poder decirlo..quiero hacerlo..pero..yo..tengo miedo.. Le dije mientras mis manos temblaban sobre la fria roca de la fuente

Ella temblaba y pude verlo en su mano, tomé su mano con las mias, y le dije que no tuviese miedo. Después la miré a los ojos y pude decirle con temblor en mi mirada. " Mayura..puedes decirme lo que quieras después de lo que yo voy a decirte, pero prometeme que no te apartarás de mi por ello" Ella me contesto que no se alejaria de nuevo de mi. " Mayura.tu..significas mucho para mi..no como amiga..tu..Mayura..yo te amo" Por fin pude decirselo con valor. Pudo ver su expresión de sorpresa al oir mis palabras, y como sus mejillas se tornaban del rosado que tanto me gustaba hacer que tuviese por mis comentarios o por mi presencia.

Entonces escucho esas palabras que yo queria decirle, pero era yo quien las escuchaba de él...pero..podria ser que el estuviese confundido..aunque no es como cualquier niño..el podria equivocarse..aunque se..se..lo siento..se que es verdad lo que me dice. Tengo que decir o hacer algo..pero..cómo..qué digo ahora. Por un momento deje de pensar y esas palabras salieron de mi como si nada.

Ela me lo dijo, me dijo que me ama. Siento como mi corazon se agita y como disminuye la presion en mi pecho, el de la espera.

" Si las cosas no fuesen como son...todo seria tan distinto..si no se aparentara el tiempo entre tu y yo..todo seria tan distinto..." Esas palabras me dijo ella..Ahora comprendi cuanto tonto he sido..no me di cuenta en todo este tiempo que ella no huia de mi...que ella siempre me habia querido...que no era difícil decirlo...que huia de mi apariencia..que huia de lo incorrecto...que era mi mentira la que la rechazaba...Entonces pude al fin sonreir y con mi mano tome su menton, mientras con mi pierna me apoyaba en la fuente donde ella estaba sentada y antes yo. Asi pude ponerme a su altura. Y decirle " Y si ese tiempo que dices que aparenta entre los dos, desapareciese.. yo no me di cuenta de ello hasta lo que has dicho..es por eso los rodeos, es por eso..tu huida...es por eso que no me lo decias.."

Loki kun se a puesto muy seductor, y siento como mi sistema pierde el control..no lo entiendo del todo y si lo entiendo, cosa extraña.. Pero el ahora me ha dicho algo más " Yo puedo hacer que no exista esa apariencia...yo debi hacerlo hace mucho.." No se el por qué pero como puede él hacer eso? Y ahí, delante de mi, mientras me sostenia, una luz lo envolvió y Loki kun ya no estaba, sino Kami sama el que me agarraba de la misma forma.

Le demostre quien soy en realidad, y le dije " Mayura..este soy yo..el real, tu verdadero Loki kun." Pero no quise seguir hablando y desee posar por fin mis labios en ella, senti como al principio ella no sabia lo que ocurria pero luego comprendi que me respondia.

Senti sus labios con los mios pero me di cuenta de que era Loki kun, mi corazon, mi cuerpo me lo decia. Por fin podia responderle, por fin podia gritar, por fin se me permitia amar.

No sabia como era que pudo pasar todo esto..pero ya no me importaban los por qué..solo me importaba estar con él..sentir que ya no habia diferencia...Poder responderle con el amor que siento.

Mayura me ha respondido..siento como sus labios se parten con los míos, sin importar nada más que eso. Por fin lo comprendi todo, y por fin, pude ponerle remedio a esta soledad que yo mismo fui el causante.

La tarde fue hermosa, cuando aquellos dos enamorados pudieron corresponderse, pudieron decirse que se amaban y pudieron sellarlo con sus labios en una promesa.

Pasearon por aquel parque poco después de terminar de besarse, fue entonces cuando Loki le fue explicando todo desde un principio, quien era, porque aparentaba ser un niño y como ahora podia volver a su forma original. Mayura se sorprendio sobre manera, pero lo entendió. Y le agradecio que se quedará a su lado en aquel momento en que se iba .

Loki pudo sentir como la presion en su pecho, todo este tiempo de mentiras, de ocultar, podia al fin acabarse. Y lo dejaba ser feliz..porque ella lo correspondia, a pesar de todo, a pesar de la realidad...ella lo amaba.

Mi corazon late fuertemente cuando la miro..y mer gusta sentir su mirada, que cuando me doy cuenta se sonroja...me gusta decirle al oido que la amo, haciendo que se tambale y la tenga que agarrar, aprovechando de la cintura, para luego tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla, sintiendo como se deja llevar por mi.

Me gusta sentir tan cerca de Loki kun, sentir como su voz me hace temblar, y como sus besos me hacen perderme. Ahora me toma la mano, para ir a su lado, mientras que vamos a la agencia.

-Mayura...cuando te fuiste yo..me di cuenta de que te queria, no tenerte a mi lado..era todo tan aburrido, solitario y triste..sin tu sonrisa, sin tu entrada en mi despacho..No dejaré que te vuelvas a separar de mi ( decia mientras agarraba a la chica de la cintura y la arrinconaba contra la pared de la agencia)

-Loki kun..no me ire..

-Pronto me encargaré de eso..( decia mientras se acercaba a sus labios)..

-Eh? ( sonrojada)

-Cuando solo seas mia, cuando tu lazo se junte al mio..muy pronto..te haré mi esposa Mayura.. ( ya rozando sus labios).

-Loki kun..( decia Mayura suavemente)

-Dime que si Mayura..

-Si...hasta que la muerte nos separe..

-No, te equivocas..nos amaremos en la eternidad.

Y sus labios se juntaron con fuerza.

FIN-


End file.
